


Begin

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine was not looking forward to this reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: can you write mpreg!Kurt Blaine finally meet his daughter after reunion? he didn’t even know Kurt was pregnant.

Reunions were always awkward.

You can’t expect people to spread out all over the world and then be best friends when they come together after ten years. Especially when there had been some tenseness before they left.

People pick sides during a break up, it’s just the way it is.

Blaine had gone to LA to live with his brother after graduation and attend UCLA. New York had been the dream but Blaine didn’t know if he could deal with being in the same city as Kurt. It would just be too much. Kurt had made it obvious that he wanted to move on, Blaine needed to accept that.

He had a wonderful job as a movie composer, something he loved more than anything. LA was nice, always sunny and beautiful and he liked it. Sure he was single, but he was a young guy and his career was just beginning to take off.

He had a life and his life wasn’t in Ohio.

But he had to go. He had to go and make awkward conversation, smile at people and answer the same questions.

Yes, I am a composer.

Yes, I love LA.

No, I don’t have a boyfriend.

No, I’d rather not talk to Kurt.

He dressed in a nice red sweater and slacks and sighed as he walked into Breadstix. It would be nice to see some people again, he tried to encourage himself, this wouldn’t be too bad.

It wasn’t. As soon as Sam saw him, it was like things hadn’t changed. They spent part of the evening goofing off and chatting away like old times. He hugged Tina, rubbed her pregnant belly, and helped her think of baby names. It was fun, this was what he hoped it would be.

At least, until Kurt ran in an hour late.

“So sorry,” he smiled as he sat down across the table from Blaine. “Eloise told me just two hours ago that she needed cookies for her school’s bake sale. I was elbow deep in chocolate chips.”

“Just glad you could make it,” Rachel smiled, eyes flicking between him and Blaine.

It still hurt. Blaine stared down at his plate of pasta and swallowed a few times. Kurt still made him breathless, still was the most beautiful thing Blaine had ever seen. After ten years, it was still so fresh in his mind. That passionate night during the wedding that wasn’t. The phone call that followed when Kurt went back to New York asking him never to speak to him again.

“Who’s Eloise?” Puck asked through a mouthful of pizza.

“She’s my daughter,” another sharp blow. Kurt had moved on in every way. He had a family now, there was absolutely no room for Blaine in his life. “I’m glad you’re here Blaine.”

“Me too,” he mumbled, ignoring the tug in his chest.

Throughout the dinner, Kurt kept shooting Blaine glances that Blaine ignored. If he allowed himself to fall under that spell again, if he let himself get swept up in Kurt, it would be so much worse when they had to go back to their own lives. Blaine in LA, and Kurt with his family.

He tried to flee as soon as the dinner was done but Kurt grabbed his arm, eyes bright with desperation.

“Can we talk?”

“I don’t know Kurt,” Blaine shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“It’s really important,” Kurt whispered. “I really have to talk to you.”

They waved goodbye to the rest of New Directions and stepped outside, walking in silence to the nearby park. Blaine fixed his stare straight ahead until he heard a shaky breath next to him.

“I just want to say that I am so sorry for keeping this from you,” he whispered, voice wavering. “I should have told you years ago.”

With trembling hands, Kurt pulled up a picture of a girl on her phone. She was beautiful, her long dark brown hair had a slight curl and her honey colored eyes sparkled as she grinned up at the camera. Just looking at her made Blaine smile softly, it was obvious from the pride in Kurt’s eyes that he loved his daughter more than anything.

“She’s stunning,” he handed back his phone. “How old is she?”

“She’s ten,” Kurt said in a rush.

Blaine frowned. Ten years ago Kurt was a freshman in NYADA. Ten years ago, he cut Blaine out of his life suddenly. Ten years ago, they had been together for the last time. That little girl, with curly hair and his eyes was ten years old.

“Kurt,” he breathed, eyes wide. “Is she…”

“Yes,” Kurt nodded and brushed away the tears running down his cheeks. “She’s yours.”

It was like all the air had been sucked out around them and Blaine sank onto a nearby bench, head buzzing. Eloise was his daughter. Just the idea made him dizzy.

“I got pregnant after the wedding,” Kurt sat next to him.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Blaine covered his face with his hands, his heart sounding painfully loud in his ears.

“You were a high school senior. It would have ruined your life,” Kurt shook his head and closed his eyes. “I didn’t want you to change anything just for a baby. Look at you, you’re successful. Your last soundtrack was nominated for an Oscar!”

“I would have liked to know!” The numbness gave way to anger. “Did you ever tell her about me?”

Kurt shook his head, blue eyes glowing with tears. He let out a sob when Blaine turned away, desperately trying to think this through.

“She’s ten Kurt,” he hissed. “Ten years and you never thought to tell me. Did she grow up with a stepdad?”

“No,” Kurt looked miserable. “I haven’t dated. I’m not looking for child support or anything. I just thought you should know.”

“I should have known ten years ago,” Blaine scrubbed a hand through his hair.

“I wanted you to have a life, not be a teenaged dad,” he was staring at him. “I loved you, still do, and wanted you to be happy.” 

Blaine sat silently for a while before he turned towards him. “Tell me about her.”

“She’s so beautiful Blaine,” Kurt smiled softly, looking up at the night sky. “She’s on the honor roll, loves to sing and she loves to draw. She’s amazing.”

“I think I’d like to meet her,” he whispered.

Kurt turned to stare intently at him before taking a deep breath. “Okay.”

Eloise really was beautiful. Her hair was Kurt’s rich chestnut color but fell in Blaine’s crazy curls. She had it pushed back with a pink headband and smiled shyly at Blaine.

He knew that Kurt had told Eloise who he was, he could see it in the awkward way she stood around him. From the moment he saw her, something in his chest twisted. This was his daughter, this was part of him and Kurt. He had missed her first steps, first day of school, first crush. He didn’t want to miss anything else.

“I want to be a part of your lives,” Blaine said softly to Kurt when it was just the two of them again. “I want to get to know her.”

“I’d like that,” Kurt smiled warmly.

This wasn’t just a start of a father-daughter relationship. It felt like the beginning of something else too.


End file.
